mosufan2004fandomcom-20200214-history
The Parallel Universe Conspiracy
is definitely a real conspiracy and not something quickly written up by some guy called Deathrock9 that is sat at his computer and is really bored. There is a big government conspiracy going on right in front of our faces and we are too blind to realise. Fortunately, I've discovered the truth. Thanks to some investigating and a transmission that was found. Thanks to the government, parallel universes are bleeding through into our universe, creating one gigantic mega-universe. It needs to be stopped before the parallel universes fully cross through. We've been given warnings thanks to such sites as YouTube but the situation is getting worse and things in our universe are being changed thanks to it. Confused? I'm not surprised m8. You see, YouTube isn't actually a website created for making fun content. That's just a disguise being maintained by androids going by the names of PewDiePie and Markiplier. None of them are real. YouTube is a secret alien organization dedicated to revealing the truth. They've been warning us about parallel universes with such videos as one featuring the true end of The Simpsons and another depicting a universe where TheFineBros copyrighted the word 'the'. The government plan to end the universe by merging all realities into one, believing that so much conflict will be caused due to the differences between each reality that the universe will collapse and end. That's why the YouTube organization are so dedicated to revealing the truth. However, the government know about this and are doing everything they can to destroy YouTube and prevent their evil plan from getting out. They've been creating YouTube drama and have been constantly updating the site with horrendous updates in an attempt to ruin YouTube and force people to leave the site. This plan has somewhat worked but they're still going through the process of destroying YouTube. Some YouTubers have picked up on this and have also become aware of the government's plans. Because of this, they're trying their absolute best to stop the YouTube drama and save YouTube so that the truth can get out. However, this is failing and little do they know it, they're actually adding to the YouTube drama. It seems YouTube have been unsuccessful in their plans to reveal this government plan with their warnings. The government are succeeding in merging the multiple parallel universes and have subtly began doing it with TV shows. They did this because they know it would please Tumblr, a site that the government created to make the idea of shipping a very popular thing that lots of people like to do. They knew that if they brought parallel universes into TV shows and had characters like Sherlock kiss their arch enemies like Moriarty, the world would blindly accept it due to the shipping phenomenon the government created by creating Tumblr. Soon this will spread to books, the internet and then reality, ending the universe as we know it. We need to defeat the government and save the multiple universes from merging into one and being destroyed. We need to #MakeRealityGreatAgain. Share this around as much as possible! The government needs to be defeated! Category:Poop Category:Page Category:Parallel Universes